


Stay With Me - Willex One Shot

by edgeofgillespie



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: JATP, M/M, One Shot, Willie Loves Alex Mercer (Julie and The Phantoms), tw: anxiety, tw: panic attack, willex, willie x alex - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgeofgillespie/pseuds/edgeofgillespie
Summary: After a fight, Alex's anxiety gets the better of him, and the only person who can calm him down is the one who's mad at him.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 147
Collections: Willex Stories! (JATP)





	Stay With Me - Willex One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Written from a prompt an anon sent me on Tumblr: Write about Alex having a panic attack and Willie helping him.

Though it was a regular Thursday, absolutely nothing out of the ordinary, Alex had felt some-what anxious all day and he had not a clue why. That feeling in the pit of his stomach that hadn’t been present in quite some time had returned so suddenly that, over the course of the day, his anxiety had ironically made him feel even more anxious.  
What he couldn’t wrap his mind around was that it felt like it had come out of absolutely nowhere. He had woken up to his 8 o’clock alarm (a phone call from Julie making sure he was up) the same as he always did every single morning, however, this morning there was a little tingle in his stomach that lingered a little too long for his liking. His first thought was that he was hungry. Surely that was it, right? Yes, definitely. He just needed a little breakfast and he would feel fine again. But even after Alex had eaten his entire bowl of porridge as well as some cookies, that same feeling was still there.  
It carried on as the hours passed, a dull and numbing headache making its way into the day on top of that sick feeling in his stomach, which had grown more and more, until he had exhausted every possible reason of what this feeling could be. Finally, he knew he had to face the fact that it could only be one thing, and that was his good old friend: his anxiety. And as soon as he had come to this conclusion, the reason of why had sunk in as he remembered why his boyfriend wasn’t in the house.  
The previous night, something Alex never though would happen, happened. He and Willie had their very first fight. And over something as simple as them both forgetting who’s turn it was to cook dinner. What made Alex even more mad was remembering that halfway through the fight he had realised it was actually his night, but his stubbornness told him to shut his mouth and prove he was right, which is exactly what he did. And after their light arguing had eventually turned into yelling at one another, and a few minutes had turned into half an hour, Willie simply took a breath, said he didn’t want to have to deal with this right now, and stormed out to stay at Reggie’s house.  
This horrid feeling in his stomach took him back to a time before he had met Willie. A time when his stomach was nauseas and his head pounded and his palms would sweat every single day. A time when he didn’t have that person who knew exactly what he needed to calm him down and make him feel at ease. A time that Alex really didn’t enjoy looking back on.  
But now here he was. 2pm in the afternoon and laying on the couch with an ever-present feeling of wanting to both cry and scream, Willie not by his side where he was usually sat. And as Alex looked up and took note of that empty space that was usually filled by that long-haired boy he loved so much, he finally couldn’t handle it anymore.  
Slow tears began making their way down his cheeks as all the anxiety from the day was finally being let out, however, it wasn’t too long before Alex could feel his heart rate beginning to speed up and his throat starting to wheeze as he slowly was losing his control over his breathing. He sat up quickly and closed his eyes, placing one hand on his chest and the other on his stomach like his therapist had once told him to do. He felt his heart pounding in his chest, almost as if it were begging to be let out as it so dearly missed the one that kept it beating. And he felt his stomach rise and fall more quickly as each second passed by and his anxiety rose higher and higher. Alex begged his mind to let himself calm down and get through this on his own, but as he sat there in the living room, the dead silence that screamed he was all alone surrounding him, he knew that the one person he wanted to call more than anything was at Reggie’s and more than likely still was not in the mood to talk to Alex. But as Alex’s fingers began to grow numb from his heavy breathing, he knew that he really didn’t have much of a choice. It was either face the music and call, or faint, And Alex knew which one he would prefer.  
He slipped a shaking hand into his pocket and pulled out his phone, dialled the only number he knew by heart, and hit the call button as he waited for Willie to answer. He truly thought that his boyfriend would refuse to pick up, that he still didn’t want to deal with Alex. However, after a few rings a sad and tired, yet also stubborn voice could be heard through the speakers of Alex’s phone.  
“Ready to apologise?” Willie said shortly, however the exhaustion was clearly evident in his voice.  
Alex felt both his heart and breathing rate go up at those words, starting to loudly hyperventilate as he attempted to find the words to ask Willie to come home.  
However, those words didn’t need to be found. As soon as Willie heard the spike in Alex’s breathing, he knew what was happening. “I’ll be there in 5, baby,” he said quickly, his tone completely changing to be one that was filled with worry. “Just stay still, okay?” Alex could hear Willie shuffling around, the jingle of keys, the starting of a car. He did his best to focus on the sounds from the other end of the line to try and ease his mind, but every time he remembered last night, he was thrown back into panic with more tears being shed.  
It wasn’t long before Willie finally said that he was home and had hung up the phone. Alex had never been so relieved in his life to hear their front door open, and at the same time, his phone slipped out of his hand as his fingers became increasingly number. Willie ran over to where Alex was still sat on the couch and knelt down in front of him.  
“Hey, I’m here,” he said gently, grabbing hold of Alex’s hands.  
“I-I’m sorry,” Alex struggled out, his cheeks adding to the list of things that were growing numb on his body.  
Willie shook his head from side to side before he got up and sat on the couch next to Alex, then tightly wrapped his arms around his torso. Alex appreciated the pressure, already feeling his breathing start to slow down little by little as he breathed in Willie’s scent – his favourite smell in the world.  
“It’s okay, Lex. I promise.” Willie whispered, gently kissing Alex’s cheek multiple times before pressing his lips a final time to his boyfriend’s temple, then looked up at Alex’s tear-stained face. “Hey, remember the time I tried to teach you how to skate?” He said with a light chuckle, knowing exactly what would work to calm down the shaking boy in his arms.  
Alex simply nodded in response, his eyes still closed tightly and his hands now wrapping around the arm of Willie’s that was around his waist.  
“I remember how nervous I was when I was waiting for you. What was that? Our third date?” Willie knew for a fact that it wasn’t their third date, but he also knew that if he got Alex to speak, he would calm down so much faster.  
“It was our second date,” Alex said softly. “I remember you bought me iced coffee with oat milk because I told you I was lactose intolerant.” Alex smiled at the memory, thinking back to that time and remembering how thoughtful he thought Willie had been to not only buy him a drink, but to keep in mind something Alex had told him weeks before that date.  
“’Cause I had such a big crush on you, I didn’t want to mess anything up,” Willie said sweetly, causing Alex to break out in a wide smile as the feeling began to return to his cheeks and fingers, his eyes still slightly teary, though. Willie wiped away the wetness that remained on Alex’s cheeks and smiled. “I also remember you falling over before you even got both feet on the board, and you forced me to hold your hand as I put a band-aid on your knee.”  
Alex smiled and let out a fake gasp. “You so wanted to hold my hand, just admit it.”  
The both of them let out a chuckle at this memory and Alex leant into Willie, resting his head against his boyfriends chest. He finally felt calm, like he could breathe and think clearly once again, and it was almost as if the two of them didn’t need to say a single thing more. Almost.  
“So,” Alex started reluctantly. “It actually was my turn to cook last night.”  
“I knew it!” Willie said with a loud laugh, poking Alex in the ribs to get him to laugh as they both fell backwards on the couch, Willie’s arms still tight around Alex’s middle with absolutely no plans on letting him go for the rest of the day.


End file.
